User talk:Blazemane
Welcome! Hello Blazemane, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User blog:Lady Crane/Whoa, hey, there's other Michiganders on here?! :D page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 08:04, January 14, 2012 Re:Music Analysis? I think that's quite an interesting idea, especially since I'm a bit of a music junkie myself. But I'm having the same thoughts as Zaralith (if you read her message posted on my talk page just below your message): it is technically considered to originate from personal opinion, which wouldn't be too good for an encyclopedic website. Even when written in third person, an analysis is coming from someone looking at different aspects and giving a single point of view on it. I also agree with Zaralith in that you should instead publish your musical analyses on a user blog. But now that I think about it, I guess it would technically be considered a publishing of creative works, which goes directly against this site's "Not" policy. Curse these technicalities, haha. :) Since you kindly asked before doing anything, I think you should just go ahead and do it if you really want to. Just be sure to do it on a user blog instead of on the wiki's article mainspace. I've taken lots of music classes, some being theory, and I'd also be very interested in reading your analytical thoughts on the Kung Fu Panda soundtracks. So I hope you still decide to do it — you're already promised at least two readers! :) 05:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :We don't have any policies here regarding audio embedding, and honestly I'm not sure how else you'd be able to do it without just using a video embed. And in that case, since we already have all the songs from both soundtracks uploaded onto the wiki (located here), I suggest maybe just indicating in your analysis which track to listen to, and which points in the track videos you're analyzing. So for example, you'd say somewhere in the text: "From 00:10 - 00:27..." or something like that. I think that might save you some trouble of uploading the audio yourself and figuring out how to get around embedding and copyrights. :) 22:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, you really did your homework, lol! Obviously I'm glad that you did, but I just think you're being slightly overcautious about it all. This site does try its best to properly respect copyrights, but not just because we don't want to get in trouble. (I think the chances of anyone being in trouble over copyrights on this site are so slim, they're almost nonexistent.) We mainly want to show respect to other people's work, so usually a simple "This isn't mine" (so to speak) does the trick. This is why Wikia stands mainly by the "CC-by-SA" rule, as well as the "fair use" rule on most images. ::I also looked at the Help page you showed me about audio files. I don't think this wiki has ever had any before, so it'll be interesting (for me, at least) to see how this will turn out. I honestly think you have nothing to worry about, so just go ahead and upload your files and we'll take care of copyrights and proper crediting later. :) 05:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: KFP Fortune Cookies Glad you like it. Maybe I'll update it sometime and add that Chinese proverb, we probably have a fitting picture to go with it somewhere around here. Thanks for the suggestion. :) VaporMist (talk • ) 18:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Fireworks I really don't think there's any intentional hidden meaning with the fireworks coming from the ship. Like I said, it was probably just to look cool and to deliver the feeling of triumph in the scene. There's a lot of suspension of disbelief in this ancient China animal world, and stranger things than that have happened. As for the yin-yang art, it's in the Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 book. Here is a link. I thought it was a better choice than that crazy flashy flying stuff in the movie... And one thing, please remember to sign your name at the end of your posts on a talk page. Just type ~ ~ ~ ~ without spaces and it'll automatically sign your name. Thanks. :) VaporMist (talk • ) 20:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Background Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :) 15:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC)